


My Slice of the Moon

by Jasmine_Jay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Will add more tags when I figure them out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Jay/pseuds/Jasmine_Jay
Summary: My life changed the day that my mom went to a dig sight in Alaska. The most unbelievable thing happened we found a… maybe I shouldn’t tell you that yet but I will tell you the story of how we made the discovery, the day before we went to the dig site the second to last day of school. Last week I was a normal sixteen-year-old trying to ace my finals so I no longer needed to drive with my mom. I have an older brother, a twin brother, and a younger sister. We got into fights but we still loved each other. Oh right back to a week ago.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm posting this to get some outside opinions. So please comment ideas and I'll take it into consideration.

My life changed the day that my mom went to a dig sight in Alaska. The most unbelievable thing happened we found a… maybe I shouldn’t tell you that yet but I will tell you the story of how we made the discovery, the day before we went to the dig site the second to last day of school. Last week I was a normal sixteen-year-old trying to ace my finals so I no longer needed to drive with my mom. I have an older brother, a twin brother, and a younger sister. We got into fights but we still loved each other. Oh right back to a week ago.

“Nyx.” my mom called from downstairs “Are you packed. We leave tomorrow morning before school.”   
“Yeah, I packed,” I yelled down the stairs. “Ohh is breakfast ready.” My brother, Castor always goes to school early before I even wake up even though he is a year and a half older than me he is a grade above me. As all the girls said at school he was the hottest guy around with his dark blue eyes, super blond hair, six feet tall with fair skin. Plus he was the number one jock so that made him ‘the hottest’ and coolest guy to date. My sister, Thalia leaves an hour after I leave for school. She was the most popular girly-girl. She has short black hair that goes down to her chin with a strip in her bangs colored blue, dark blue eyes five feet seven inches tall, and she always wears dresses.

“Mom, question,” I say when I get to the dining room. She looked up from her book. Her dark blue eyes are the same as my siblings. “Can I go to Carley’s house after school?”

My mom smiles at this. “Yes.” she answers “As long as you are home by nine O’clock.”

“Got it,” I say. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence except at the end when my mother asked me to wake Thalia up. I nodded then silently got up and walked up the stairs to the second door on the left my door was all the way down the hallway the last door on the right so our rooms were the furthest away from each other.

“That it’s time to wake up!” I yelled through the door. I did not go in because she liked her space. “Thals if you don’t get out here in five minutes I am coming in and dragging you out of bed. My bus comes in eight minutes so hurry up I don’t want to have to go in there.” “Go away Nyx!” I heard Thalia shout from behind the door. “I’m getting dressed.” “Ok, I will give you three minutes,” I called and walked down the hall to my room. I didn’t have very many photos on my wall, unlike my sister where you could barely see the wall with the ocean of pictures on it. I walk straight to the photo of six year old me and my twin brother Tag. Well, his real name is actually Tobias but I call him Tag because Tag means day in German and Nyx means night in Greek. I was so lost in thought about my twin that I almost forgot I had school.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thals you out of your room yet,” I called as I raced down the stairs so I could get on the bus.  
“Yep.” she said from the kitchen.  
“Don’t forget to feed Gray before you get on the bus for school,” I called from the front door. Gray is a dog we watch at times when our neighbors aren’t around.  
I barely caught what she muttered. “You're not my mom.” then called out “Got it. Have a nice day at school.”  
“You too,” I said as I shut the door. My sister's glossy black hair is barely showing in the window. I thought how much she’d grown since Tag left with dad, well, of course, that was six years ago so she was only eight when dad left to explore the world. Tag went with him because if he didn’t go I would have to go and he knew how much I loved it in Clarkston, Washington. So he did but he was always looking for an adventure. I haven’t seen him since last Christmas. He has always looked more like Castor with the same hair. The only thing Tobias and I have in common are our dark green eyes but they are the same height. Thalia and I have the same hair, though mine is so short it’s closer to guys cut and does not have any color. I’m about five feet nine inches tall.  
I absently got on the bus and took a seat still lost in thought “Hey!” someone called from the back of the bus. Caleb. My brother’s best friend. Caleb has hated me since second grade and I don’t know why but what I do know is stay away from him or trouble. I saw a flash of brown hair from the corner of my eyes.  
Great, he is right behind me.  
“What do you want Caleb,” I said without looking at him. I knew he would hate that.  
“Oh. Nothing just wondering why you're in my seat,” he said. I could almost feel his brown eyes on me.  
“Ah. I almost thought today would be peaceful.” I called over my shoulder to the group of jocks that I knew would be right behind me. “What do you need?” I managed to keep most of the snarl from my voice.  
“Is that how you treat a friend?” Caleb said in mock surprise.  
“Why don’t you leave her alone?” someone called from the front of the bus. Carly. Carly and I have been friends for close to nine years now. As Carly walked down the aisle to my seat she kept shooting a glare at the people behind me through her light brown hair.  
“Day after tomorrow,” I whisper to her as she sat down. “Then I get to hang out with Tobias for a week.”  
“Have you told him what Caleb’s doing yet?” she asked with concern.  
“No,” I answered slowly. Then when I say the frown on her face I continued “but I will. I promise.” We talk about how awesome and how boring the next two weeks of summer are going to be. I look up and we are already at school. “See ya in home room I got to go to the library.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So how was your school day?” Carly’s mom Ella asked.

“It was the same as yesterday,” I said as Carly and I went up the stairs. “So what do you want to do?” I asked when we got to her room. The walls are covered with One Direction posters.

“‘Let’s talk about Conner,” she replied then laughed when I turned around and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I knew she was trying to get me to blush but I didn’t like him that way

“What do you want to know about him?” I asked in an overly surprised voice. 

“Are you guys finally dating or are you guys just friends?” Carly had put air quotes around just friends.   
“We are just friends,” I said firmly.

“Everyone thinks you guys are dating,” she said.

“Oh look at the time I should go,” I said even though I had only been there for twenty minutes. I rushed down the stairs and out the door before Carly could protest.  
“Great now I’m gonna have him in my head for the rest of the day,” I muttered.

“Have who?” someone said right behind me. I turned around and saw Conner smiling at me with his light brown eyes slightly covered by his barely darker brown hair. He lives right next door to Carly. That is how I met him six years ago. 

“Oh, Tobias,” I said smoothly. “I was just going home. My mom wants me home so I can pack before we leave for the dig site tomorrow.”

He was like two feet away now “You sure,” he asked. I nodded then waved goodbye.

“I need to get home quick, sorry,” I answered with a fake pouty face. I took a long way home so it would seem like I actually was at Carly’s for a bit.   
“You ok hon?” my mom asked when I closed the door.

“Yeah I’m fine,” I said very slowly. “I’m going to go to bed early you know so I am able to help tomorrow.” she nodded as I headed up the stairs to my room. I tossed and I turned for at least an hour before I finally went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Anything I need to do?” I asked when I had got dressed and went to the kitchen.

“Oh. You can put your bag in the pick-up.” she answered, “then wake up your siblings.”

“Ok,” I said before waking up my siblings I went upstairs to my room and grabbed the one picture that I had with all my siblings, my mom, Dad and me. I carefully put the photo in one of the smaller pockets of my bag then closed the door as I left my room and went to my sister’s room. “Wake up Thals and face the day!” I called through the door and got a muffled response that I could not understand. “Breakfast will be on the go.” I looked at my watch and we have ten minutes till we have to go. “Hurry up!”  
I raced down the stairs to my brother's room. “Hey, Cassy it’s time to wake up.” I called through the door in a sing-songy voice “cause if you don’t wake up I’ll drag you out of bed and you’ll be riding in the back seat.” seconds after I finished talking I heard a crash then another and there was a series of ten crashes as Castor woke up got dressed and headed for the door.

“You know you are very rude,” he growled when he finally opened the door and stepped into the hallway. 

I gave him a show winning smile and ran to the front door. “Don’t forget to put your bag in the pick-up.” opened the door and almost ran right into Conner. “Hi.” I said smoothly and nearly fell over as I righted myself “So... do you need something?” I asked after he didn’t say something for a while.

“I just came to say goodbye because we didn’t get to talk yesterday.” Conner finally said

“Okay. I’ma need to get around you.” he stepped out of the way wordlessly and I walked over to the pick-up and put my bag in the back.  
Castor came racing out with his bag on his back. “Out of the way,” he shouted. Thalia came racing after him laughing like a maniac. They both threw their bags in the back and ran for the front seat.

“Get off me.” came Thalia’s shout.

I nearly slapped myself in the face but I caught it, then regained composure. “Stop fighting you two or neither of you will get the front seat,” I shouted at them then smiled apologetically at Connor then went to my siblings hands on hips glaring. “Back. Up.” both of my siblings separated at the same time hands up in surrender.

“Sorry Nyx,” Thalia mumbled backing up even further. Castor mumbled his agreement. I take care of the two most of the time because mom is a scientist. When dad was around it was a little easier and I didn’t have to care for my siblings.

“Now what have I said about the car ride?” I asked patiently.

“Whoever rides up in the front doesn’t get to ride back in the front,” Thalia answered absently.

“Got it, Cas?” I growled at Castor. The only reason they listen to me is because mom usually takes my sid on stuff like this. Castor nodded his agreement again. “Mom,” I called into the house. “We are ready to go. We are right on time if we leave now.”

“Got it hon,” she said as she walked out. “We should reach the airport in about… hmm, two hours maybe.”

“We should leave now so we can get there before the sun goes down,” I said then looked at my siblings. “Castor get in front.” I finally remembered Conner. “Sorry gotta go.” then got in the pickup. “Are we leaving or….”

“We are leaving.” My mother answered and drove out of the driveway.

So four hours driving seattle and about six hours to Arctic village and another three hours of driving to get to Chandalar in the air we finally arrived in Alaska.  
“So where are we going first?” I asked “Research center? Hotel? Dig sight?” I continued when my mom didn’t answer.

“I think we will go to the hotel first. Setal in then head to the research center. Ok?” My mom answered. 

“Yup. When do we meet up with Tag?” I asked while moving towards the rental car with my siblings close behind and my mother right beside me. I see my siblings look to mom out of the corner of my eye.

“We’ll meet up with Tobias at the research center.” my mom answered and looked to me for a nod because Thalia and Castor were celebrating. They love him almost as much as I do. I nod slightly and try for a smile but I know it was weak because she frowns and looks at me with concern. I shrugged and we continued to the car.   
The car ride was about twenty minutes to the hotel. We had a pullout couch for Castor, Thalia and I shared a king sized bed, and mom got her own bed. The drive to the research center was thirty minutes from the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked into the research center and the whole place is going crazy. My mom looked around for someone that could tell her what was happening that’s when dad and Tag showed up. “Emily, we need you in the lab right now.” My dad said right as we met up. I looked into his eyes. My eyes. Even though he’s blonde everyone says Thalia and I look like him. “I discovered something fantastic. I believe we found four perfectly preserved dinosaur eggs.”

Dinosaur eggs got my mom’s attention real quick. “Kids stay here.” she said to us absently “Steve take the lead.”

“Tell us everything,” Thalia told Tag as soon as mom and dad were out of sight. “Four preserved dino eggs that’s insane.”

Tag gave a light chuckled “Dad and I were up at the dig sight checking things out and when we saw a bit of a nest. Everyone quickly got the rest of the nest out of the water.” Tag was smiling “I was the one to suggest we start in the place where the eggs were.”

“Wow so technically you found the eggs.” Castor pointed out.

At Castor’s response Tag smiled wider “I guess I did.” he looked at me and he was beaming. I couldn’t help but smile back.  
“What did the eggs look like,” I asked.

Tag frowned “It’s weird the first one was such a dark red that it was like the color of blood. The second one we pulled out was so blue it looked like a sapphire.” he paused before continuing on. “The third one was so silver it looked like a piece of the moon had fallen out of the sky and the last one was as green as an emerald.”

“Wow,” Thalia said. “I just got a great idea! We should go check out the eggs.”

Everyone looks at her. “Ah, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Mom told us to stay here.” I said slowly.

“Come on Nyx I know you want to see the eggs too,” Thalia exclaims then gives me puppy dog eyes. 

I looked around for support but all I saw was Castor laughing and Tag shrugging. I sighed “Tag lead the way.”

“Yes, thank you so much, Nyx,” Thalia says then follows Tag and Castor down the hall. I sigh deeply and think about what mom is going to do when she finds out that I let them do this. At that point I’m so far behind that I have to run to catch up with everyone else.

“You looked so defensive.” Tag told me as I caught up to him.

“Yeah, thanks to you,” I tell him and lightly elbow him in the side,

“I could tell you wanted to go so I had to get you to go somehow,” he said then looked at me with a smirk. “I mean you always do as mom says.” 

I elbowed him again. “How would you know I don’t tell you everything,” I said stubbornly.

“Huh yeah you do.” he mocked. “Ok, we are almost here.” As soon as Tag started speaking the conversation between Thalia and Castor stopped. “The door is just around the corner.” Tag had informed us. We walk up to the glass that shows the dino eggs and the only scientists in there are mom and dad.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia went up to the glass and pounded on it before I could stop her. At that moment I face palmed. Mom and dad looked up at us at the same time. Dad gave a slight chuckle then headed to the door. Mom stayed where she was frowning.

“Do you want to see the eggs?” Dad asks when he opened the door.

“Yes please,” Thalia answered and walked through the open door and went straight to mom. “The green one looks amazing,” she announced to no one.

“Wow, the silver egg does look like a slice of the moon,” I exclaimed when I got in the room. “Can I get a closer look?” I asked my mom.

She looked over and nodded to me. ”Go ahead.”

I walk up to the eggs. “Wow” I exclaimed “They are like jewels.”

“If you want you can hold one.” Dad said out of the blue. “With gloves of course.” 

I nodded. “Where are the gloves?” I asked. My mom pointed over to the Glove box on the far side of the room.

“Can I hold one?” Thalia asked mom even though she was already crossing over to me.

“Yes of course.” Mom said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

I looked at Tag and motioned to him to join us. He took a deep breath and walked to Castor.

“If I’m going to do this so are you.” Tag said to Castor. Castor followed with no disagreement.

“Gloves on guys?” I asked. Everyone nodded.

We all walked up to the eggs. I immediately go for the silver egg. Thalia goes for the green one, Castor goes for the dark red one, and Tag goes for the deep blue one. We all picked them up almost at the same time. 

'Hello, Nyx'

Something hummed in my mind. I looked around to see if there was anyone else here because that voice was a stranger. I had never heard it in my life.

'I am no stranger.' 

The second time I heard the voice the egg started to get warmer. 'Who are you?' I asked in my mind.

'I do not have a name.'

'Then what should I call you?' I asked.

'What do you want to call me?'

'Why are you here? I asked it.'

'I’m here so you can help us.'

As I was talking to the voice the egg continued to get warmer and I had just started to feel it. I looked around at my siblings and I saw blank expressions on their faces with our parents trying to snap them back into reality. I automatically set the silver egg down and moved to Tag and took the blue egg out of his hands. It looked like he was waking up from a dream then his eyes grew large in alarm. I shook my head to let him know that he was not going to talk about what he just went through.

“Let’s wake Thalia and Castor.” I whispered so mom and dad couldn’t hear. Tag nodded and headed for Castor and I walked over to Thalia and slid the green egg out of her hands and slowly set it on the table. Thalia slowly opens her eyes and her eyes were mixed with wonder and surprise. I shook my head no when she looked into my eyes and opened her mouth to tell me something. “Not now.” I said softly so no one but Thalia could hear. “Not with mom and dad around.”

“You guys okay?” Mom asked as I was looked up. 

I smiled and nodded. “Yeah we were just lost in thought.” Everyone automatically agrees with my lie. 

“Oh. Ok.” Dad said calmly. “We are going to head up to the dig sight. Do you want to come?” 

“Uhh actually can Castor drive us back to the hotel room?” I asked which got a few eyebrows raised. “I’m still kind of jet lagged and it’s getting late. We could be out there for several hours if we go to the dig sight.”

“Makes sense.” Mom said calmly then looked to my dad for approval. He nodded then left the room with my mom close behind.  
As soon as the door closed I turned to my siblings and asked. “What did you hear?”

“What I heard was that you told mom and dad that we are going to the hotel room. Are you kidding me?” Thalia answered. “I thought we were going to talk about the eggs?”  
I stared dumbfounded for a whole minute then I got my composure back. “Are you stupid? I was talking about the eggs.” I said steadily.

“Oh sorry.” Thalia said sheepishly. “There was this voice that said ‘you’re finally here’ like it was waiting for me” she looked around at us like we wouldn’t believe her. When we didn’t say anything else she continued. “Then it whispered so helplessly ‘save me, please.’It tore me apart to hear the voice so broken.” 

“So the voice was waiting for you and it asked to be saved.” I asked to be sure.

“Yup. It asked me to save it, then I asked how. And you woke me before it could answer.” Thalia replied.

Castor was staring at the red egg with an expression that told you he was deep in thought.

“Cas what did you hear?” I asked. At the sound of my voice Castor whipped his head around.

“I heard a deep growling voice that had a hint of awe.” Castor took a deep breath before he continued. “The voice said ‘you have finally arrived.’ then the awe in the voice disappeared and it seemed to be angry.” We looked at him for an explanation. “Oh it wasn’t angry at me the voice said ‘it is coming’ like I was supposed to know what ‘it’ is. Then I woke up.” Castor finished with a shrug.

“It’s coming.” I mumbled to myself wondering what ‘it’ was.

“Wow your voice is cryptic like the voice gave you no details.” Thalia said.

“Hey yours gave us no info either.” Castor growled.

“Hey let’s maybe not fight.” Tobias called out. That was the first time he spoke the whole conversation.

“Yeah Tag’s right let’s not fight.” I said “Besides we haven’t heard your side of this ordeal.” 

“Shush. Okay so my voice was light and It was filled with awe.” he paused and I know he did it for the suspense, “It said ‘you are the one that was prophesied to save us’ and then the awe was gone and It was growling out the words by then. ‘That monster wants us.’”

He looked me in the eye and I knew that something was troubling him.

“Wow at least my voice was civil and said she didn’t have a name.” I said to lighten the mood.

Tobias’ head shot up. “Did you just call your voice ‘she’.” he asked me. 

“Yeah. So what it was obviously a female voice.” I said slowly so they could understand me.

“Why are you using that voice?” Thalia asked as I walked toward the eggs. 

“Cause you guys are stupid.” I answered bluntly as I reached the eggs. I turned around and saw a fake expression of hurt on both Tobias and Thalia. Castor just followed me to the eggs with a frown on his face. 

“We should try holding them again.” he said as he reached for the red egg.

“Wow hold up.” I said as I smacked his hand away from the red egg. “We don’t know if it’s dangerous or not, right Tag.”

“Yeah they might seem friendly but we can’t be sure.” Tag said in agreement with me.

Thalia nodded in the background. “Maybe… maybe we have one person touch the egg and see what it is.” Thalia said hesitantly. 

“Ok good idea, Thals.” I said, “Let’s put it to a vote on who should do it.” 

“Why not you just do it?” Tag asked.

“Yeah why not you.” Thalia said.

“I’ll go. Whatever.” I said. I walked right up to the silver egg and wrapped my hands around it.

'Hello.' I called into my mind hoping the voice could hear me.

'Hello Nyx.' the voice said in response to my call.

What are you? I asked.

'I believe that I am a… what is it that you people call us.' She said and after a slight pause she continued. 'Oh yes you call us dragons.'

My head snapped up when I heard the last part. The egg was getting hotter as we spoke. 'Wait… you want me to believe that you are a dragon? A mystical creature that was made up.' 

'Yes because why would I lie.' She answered.

'If you are a dragon how do I hatch you?' I asked quietly.

'You already are hatching me.' She answered calmly

With that I automatically put down the egg and backed up and slammed into Tag. 

“Sorry.” We said at the same time.

“What happened?” Thalia asked.

“Not here.” I said quickly. “Let’s talk about it at the hotel.”

“Ok let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. I forgot to post Wednesday

Thalia went up to the glass and pounded on it before I could stop her. At that moment I face palmed. Mom and dad looked up at us at the same time. Dad gave a slight chuckle then headed to the door. Mom stayed where she was frowning.

“Do you want to see the eggs?” Dad asks when he opened the door.

“Yes please,” Thalia answered and walked through the open door and went straight to mom. “The green one looks amazing,” she announced to no one.

“Wow, the silver egg does look like a slice of the moon,” I exclaimed when I got in the room. “Can I get a closer look?” I asked my mom.

She looked over and nodded to me. ”Go ahead.”

I walk up to the eggs. “Wow” I exclaimed “They are like jewels.”

“If you want you can hold one.” Dad said out of the blue. “With gloves of course.” 

I nodded. “Where are the gloves?” I asked. My mom pointed over to the Glove box on the far side of the room.

“Can I hold one?” Thalia asked mom even though she was already crossing over to me.

“Yes of course.” Mom said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

I looked at Tag and motioned to him to join us. He took a deep breath and walked to Castor.

“If I’m going to do this so are you.” Tag said to Castor. Castor followed with no disagreement.

“Gloves on guys?” I asked. Everyone nodded.

We all walked up to the eggs. I immediately go for the silver egg. Thalia goes for the green one, Castor goes for the dark red one, and Tag goes for the deep blue one. We all picked them up almost at the same time. 

‘Hello, Nyx’

Something hummed in my mind. I looked around to see if there was anyone else here because that voice was a stranger. I had never heard it in my life.

‘I am no stranger.’

The second time I heard the voice the egg started to get warmer. ‘Who are you?’ I asked in my mind.

‘I do not have a name.’

‘Then what should I call you?’ I asked.

‘What do you want to call me?’

‘Why are you here?’ I asked it.

‘I’m here so you can help us.’

As I was talking to the voice the egg continued to get warmer and I had just started to feel it. I looked around at my siblings and I saw blank expressions on their faces with our parents trying to snap them back into reality. I automatically set the silver egg down and moved to Tag and took the blue egg out of his hands. It looked like he was waking up from a dream then his eyes grew large in alarm. I shook my head to let him know that he was not going to talk about what he just went through.

“Let’s wake Thalia and Castor.” I whispered so mom and dad couldn’t hear. Tag nodded and headed for Castor and I walked over to Thalia and slid the green egg out of her hands and slowly set it on the table. Thalia slowly opens her eyes and her eyes were mixed with wonder and surprise. I shook my head no when she looked into my eyes and opened her mouth to tell me something. “Not now.” I said softly so no one but Thalia could hear. “Not with mom and dad around.”

“You guys okay?” Mom asked as I looked up. 

I smiled and nodded. “Yeah we were just lost in thought.” Everyone automatically agrees with my lie. 

“Oh. Ok.” Dad said calmly. “We are going to head up to the dig sight. Do you want to come?” 

“Uhh actually can Castor drive us back to the hotel room?” I asked which got a few eyebrows raised. “I’m still kind of jet lagged and it’s getting late. We could be out there for several hours if we go to the dig sight.”

“Makes sense.” Mom said calmly then looked to my dad for approval. He nodded then left the room with my mom close behind.

As soon as the door closed I turned to my siblings and asked. “What did you hear?”

“What I heard was that you told mom and dad that we are going to the hotel room. Are you kidding me?” Thalia answered. “I thought we were going to talk about the eggs?”  
I stared dumbfounded for a whole minute then I got my composure back. “Are you stupid? I was talking about the eggs.” I said steadily.

“Oh sorry.” Thalia said sheepishly. “There was this voice that said ‘you’re finally here’ like it was waiting for me” she looked around at us like we wouldn’t believe her. When we didn’t say anything else she continued. “Then it whispered so helplessly ‘save me, please.’It tore me apart to hear the voice so broken.” 

“So the voice was waiting for you and it asked to be saved.” I asked to be sure.

“Yup. It asked me to save it, then I asked how. And you woke me before it could answer.” Thalia replied.

astor was staring at the red egg with an expression that told you he was deep in thought.

“Cas what did you hear?” I asked. At the sound of my voice Castor whipped his head around.

“I heard a deep growling voice that had a hint of awe.” Castor took a deep breath before he continued. “The voice said ‘you have finally arrived.’ then the awe in the voice disappeared and it seemed to be angry.” We looked at him for an explanation. “Oh it wasn’t angry at me the voice said ‘it is coming’ like I was supposed to know what ‘it’ is. Then I woke up.” Castor finished with a shrug.

“It’s coming.” I mumbled to myself wondering what ‘it’ was.

“Wow your voice is cryptic like the voice gave you no details.” Thalia said.

“Hey yours gave us no info eather.” Castor growled.

“Hey let’s maybe not fight.” Tobias called out. That was the first time he spoke the whole conversation.

“Yeah Tag’s right let’s not fight.” I said “Besides we haven’t heard your side of this ordeal.” 

“Shoosh. Okay so my voice was light and It was filled with awe.” he paused and I know he did it for the suspense, “It said ‘you are the one that was prophesied to save us’ and then the awe was gone and It was growling out the words by then. ‘That monster wants us.’”

He looked me in the eye and I knew that something was troubling him.

“Wow at least my voice was civil and said she didn’t have a name.” I said to lighten the mood.

Tobias’ head shot up. “Did you just call your voice ‘she’.” he asked me. 

“Yeah. So what it was obviously a female voice.” I said slowly so they could understand me.

“Why are you using that voice?” Thalia asked as I walked toward the eggs. 

“Cause you guys are stupid.” I answered bluntly as I reached the eggs. I turned around and saw a fake expression of hurt on both Tobias and Thalia. Castor just followed me to the eggs with a frown on his face. 

“We should try holding them again.” he said as he reached for the red egg.

“Wow hold up.” I said as I smacked his hand away from the red egg. “We don’t know if it’s dangerous or not, right Tag.”

“Yeah they might seem friendly but we can’t be sure.” Tag said in agreement with me.

Thalia nodded in the background. “Maybe… maybe we have one person touch the egg and see what it is.” Thalia said hesitantly  
“Ok good idea, Thals.” I said, “Let’s put it to a vote on who should do it.” 

“Why not you just do it?” Tag asked.

“Yeah why not you.” Thalia said.

“I’ll go. Whatever.” I said. I walked right up to the silver egg and wrapped my hands around it.

‘Hello.’ I called into my mind hoping the voice could hear me.

‘Hello Nyx’. the voice said in response to my call.

‘What are you?’ I asked.

‘I believe that I am a… what is it that you people call us.’ She said and after a slight pause she continued. ‘Oh yes you call us dragons.’

My head snapped up when I heard the last part. The egg was getting hotter as we spoke. ‘Wait… you want me to believe that you are a dragon? A mystical creature that was made up. ‘

‘Yes because why would I lie.’ She answered.

‘If you are a dragon how do I hatch you?’ I asked quietly.

‘You already are hatching me’. She answered calmly

With that I automatically put down the egg and backed up and slammed into Tag. 

“Sorry.” We said at the same time.

“What happened?” Thalia asked.

“Not here.” I said quickly. “Let’s talk about it at the hotel."

“Ok let’s go.”


	8. Chapter 8

“The eggs are not dino eggs.” I said as we got to the hotel room and closed the door. Thalia went to our bed and jumped on it. “They are dragon eggs.” 

Everyone's head whipped around and stared at me.

“We can hatch the eggs.” I said quietly.

That got Thalia to get up and join us.

“Wow.” Was all anyone could manage.

“All we have to do is hold the eggs.” I said in barley above a whisper. “Why I got us to leave is so no one was stupid enough to try before we discuss this.” I said while eyeing Thalia and Castor.

“Hey.” Thalia exclaimed.

“What do you think, Tobias.” I asked.

Everyone looked surprised that I called him by his first name. “Uh I think we shouldn’t hatch’em. I mean it would be amazing to have them but how are we going to take care of dragons?” Tag answered.

“I think we should hatch them.” Thalia said. “I mean the way that my egg was speaking she was scared and lonely.” 

“I agree with Thalia. We shouldn’t leave them alone.” Castor said.

“I guess a vote has been made we’ll see if we will be able to hatch them.” I said quietly with my head down. “Until then let’s get some sleep.”

I dreamt of the silver egg and her voice calling out to me. Then a voice came from the dream but it wasn’t part of it. 

‘Hello Nyx’. the voice called

‘How can I hear you right now?’ I asked her.

‘We are linked, you do not need to be holding me to talk to me. It just is easier if you are ‘holding me or thinking of me.’ She answered.

‘Can the others do this with their eggs.’ I asked.

‘No.’ Was the only answer.

‘Why?’ I asked

‘I am closer to hatching than they are.’ She replied.

‘You said you didn’t have a name. Is that true?’ I asked.

‘Yes’. She answered in a small sad voice.

‘Can I pick your name?’ I asked

‘Go ahead.’ She answered.

‘Do you like Luna?’ I asked.

‘What a lovely name. I love it.’ She said happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna. The name echoed through my mind as I was shaken awake by Tag at like seven o’clock in the morning.

“Are we really going to hatch them?” he asked.

“Yes we must.” I said, “Even if it isn’t wise we have to save them. I don’t think I could let myself not hatch them.”

“Okay.” Was all he said. ”Mom and dad want us at the research center by nine.” 

“Okay. we should go wake them up.” I went back to my bed and woke up Thalia with a gentle shack.

“Thals we need to be at the research center in two hours.” I said in a quiet voice. All I got was a quiet grunt of her telling me to go away. “Ok, you asked for this.” I shoved Thalia off the bed.

“What was that for?” Thalia asked groggily.

“Well for one you should have got up.” I laughed, “And two.” I said in a much more serious tone. “we need to figure out how to hatch the eggs without the scientist taking them and making them into lab rats.”

“Oh.” Thalia said in a quiet voice. “But mom wouldn’t hurt a live animal.” 

“Mom might not but who says that the other scientists won’t”

I said to her sadly. I rose from the bed and walked to my suitcase. I pulled out a long sleeve shirt and pants and went to change in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later everyone was ready to go down stairs and have breakfast.

“Hurry up guys we still need to talk about the eggs.” I said as I walked out of the room and went down the hallway to the stairs that led to the floor below where they were serving breakfast.

'Nyx.' Luna called to me in my head.

'Yes.' I said in answer to her call.

'Why are you so far away?' She asked in a scared voice.

'What do you mean?' I asked in response to her question.

'You feel further away than you were last night.' She said her voice was becoming fainter by the second.

I ran back down the hall to everyone else.

“They’re moving the eggs!” I said as soon as the door was closed behind me. “My egg can communicate with me through her mind and she feels like we are far away from her.”

“What!” All three of them yelled at once.

“We need to get to the research center right now.” Castor said as he got up and grabbed the keys. 

Everyone hurried out of the hotel without saying a thing.

The drive to the research center was a long quiet ride.


End file.
